Curious for You
by superflyse
Summary: Written for Day 3 in Quinntina Week- Skank!Quinn and Goth!Tina. Quinn is enjoying a cigarette at the back of the auditorium and hears Tina audition for the Glee Club. Quinn is completely hooked from that moment.


_**AN:** This is for Day 3 of Quinntina Week, Skank!Quinn and Goth!Tina. _

_As a result of this, it is AU. Well, it is AUish. _  
_Tina is canon as of season 1, Quinn is the same age as she was in Season 1 but a Skank and without going through the heartbreaking issues that would have made her the really cynical Season 3 Skank. That's what I tried to achieve with it. _

_I'm particularly sorry that I can't write smut, because I think I had some perfect openings for smut in this. Please use your imaginations. _

_I'm not sure how well my intentions for characterization turned out, so if anyone has any opinions please review! _

_Special thanks to Becca, for editing for me. Especially since she doesn't share the Quinntina love. I'll get her yet._

* * *

Quinn had started a bit of a habit since the beginning of the year, and that was to spend the first half an hour after school in the back of the auditorium so she could watch the kind of activities that would happen below, as she smoked her cigarette and plotted what kind of torment she'd inflict throughout the afternoon on various extracurricular activities with the rest of the Skanks. The Mack had tried to join her a couple of times, but the Mack could never enjoy silence and needed to fill it up with practicing her threats or useless chatter. When Quinn didn't respond, The Mack stopped coming to the auditorium, instead she would just meet her under the bleachers and they'd go from there.

Quinn was looking forward to another thrilling version of AA, and trying to guess which of the participants didn't really respect the anonymous part, but apparently, the auditorium had been booked out for another purpose today. She stood leaning over the barrier, taking a drag on her cigarette watching some kid, who was clearly waiting for puberty to hit in, sing some Broadway song. She was starting to enjoy this train wreck, and might become a fan of this club just for the hot mess that they were destined to be.

The Spanish Teacher was running the show and he called up the next singer to audition, some Asian girl dressed in her Hot Topic best came onto stage and stuttered out her greeting. 'Another disaster just waiting to happen' Quinn thought unfavorably to herself, but the smirk on her lips stayed attached.

The performance was not like anything she had expected. T-T-Tina C belted out "I'm curious for you" and raised a finger pointing out into the audience, making Quinn feel as though the performance was for her and only her. When she sang "I kissed a girl" and accentuated with a double thigh chop, Quinn thought what she could do to where T-T-Tina C had pointed, she could kiss that girl plenty and like it.

After Tina finished, and some other annoying girl performed, Quinn was still standing there enjoying her Tina related fantasies when the Mack came up behind her.

"Quinn! You were meant to meet us 20 minutes ago. I should be able to get a tampon into the tuba today. A freshman helped me practice during lunch and everything."

"What?" Quinn was only just coming out of her daze when the Mack started to pull her towards the football field.

"What is with you today? Was that the only thing you were smoking back there?" The Mack joked, as she grabbed Quinn's pack of cigarettes to help herself.

"No. Give those back, get your own." Quinn snatched back her cigarettes.

"I've got my own, just more fun to get yours", The Mack laughed to herself, always enjoying getting a rise out of Quinn.

The week passed like school week's tend to do, but with a new bonus for Quinn as she discovered across from her locker was the locker of one T-T-Tina C, which meant Quinn could take a few extra minutes at her locker to watch Tina. Sometimes when the rest of the Skanks would join her, she'd feel a bit pathetic pining over a girl that she once saw sing, but she was working her way up to actual contact. Yesterday, Quinn walked past her and brushed upon her side. Tina look terrified and then relieved that no slushy was thrown, then again, after threatening Karofsky in the locker room, Tina won't be getting slushies from him for a while, not if Karofsky doesn't want the rest of the hockey team to know all about his internet browsing habits.

Quinn didn't even know you could look at porn on the school computers until after one of her afternoon interludes in the auditorium when she walked past the computer room to see Karofsky admiring the male form. He claimed it was for an assignment in art history. Quinn didn't remember needing that much lube for such assignment.

Quinn's stalking of her prey was going at a wonderful rate for Quinn to adjust to the idea of wanting to kiss the girl and going to lengths to protect her. All was going swimmingly until there was an assembly.

She was thinking about ditching, until she overhead the Spanish teacher mention that the new Glee Club would be performing. That Tina would be performing. Some disco crap, but it didn't matter because Tina would be performing.

She convinced the rest of the Skanks to come along to the assembly, and got them to agree to not sit at the back so she could really get a good view of Tina. Quinn worked out the prime spot, and kicked out the previous people that had claimed it.

The Spanish Teacher, that Quinn was starting to think she should learn his name, was scared of her and never complained about her not showing up to class as she was able to keep up her A average. He was talking about recruiting new members for the Glee club; she scoffed at his approach.

Then it started. The curtains opened and there was Tina, leaning over some guy, clearly dominating the situation. Even if it were just for the stage, Tina had just the casual ease on which she could rule over anyone. Quinn was begging for that moment when Tina would do any of those moves from the performance of Push It on her, over her, in her general direction.

The Mack, Shelia and Ronnie were making comments about how the girl singing lead was trying way too hard and how the quarterback looked like he was either going to jizz in his pants or piss his pants. Either there was going to be a mess for someone to clean up. They tried in vain to get Quinn's attention away from Tina crawling across the stage, or Tina moving in ways that Quinn needed up against her.

"Is this about a boy, Quinn? Are you flowering into that beautiful woman we knew you'd become?" The Mack mocked as they left the gym.

Quinn just scoffed, but made no protest.

"Oh, no no, this just got better. Quinn, is this about a girl?" Ronnie added as she put an arm over Quinn's shoulders that she immediately shoved off.

"$10 it is that goth chick that she has been staring at all week." The Mack decided to make the fun a little bit more interesting.

"No way, I think our Quinn likes to aim a bit higher than the back up singers, all the way to the lead singer. Chick in the pigtails and awful outfit," Shelia commented, putting in her bet.

"I'm a bit torn on whether Quinn needs a little bit of brown sugar, or if she is going to go after the Quarterback for a perfect high school fantasy," Ronnie added.

"No bets on the wheelchair kid? For shame, I thought you were equal opportunity gamblers", Quinn added with a smirk, trying to save face before strutting away.

As Quinn walked down the hallway, her head filled with inappropriate thoughts, she accidentally ran into someone, knocking their books to the ground. Normally, she'd just leave them to pick up the pieces, but in the corner of her eye she saw the movement of blue streaks and knew that now was the time to make her move.

"You're performance today was great," Quinn said, as she bent down to retrieve Tina's books.

"Uh... t-t-thanks" Tina stuttered out, confused about what was happening.

"It was very, uh, inspiring." Quinn moved to whisper in Tina's ear. She was fascinated by the fact Tina had so much confidence when performing but would shy away from any attention.

"I could teach you some of the routine after school, if you'd want," Tina finished the sentence with a shrug.

'Or maybe she wasn't that shy' Quinn thought to herself, as she went into a detailed fantasy about just what Tina could teach her. Quinn just nodded in agreement.

"So, I'll m-m-meet you after school in the auditorium," Tina stuttered out, and walked away leaving Quinn alone.

The rest of the Skanks approached Quinn, "Judging by that look, and just who walked by, some money needs to be changing hands right now," The Mack declared with an open palm in front of Shelia and Ronnie.

"Thank God you are hot, Q, because you have absolutely no game," The Mack started, as she dragged Quinn away to under the bleachers.

"Whatever. You owe me a cigarette." The others simply laughed as Quinn sulked and took a drag.

That afternoon Quinn heads to the auditorium, and instead of heading to the stage straight away, she continues with her afternoon tradition; stand back and watch the world unfold.

Tina doesn't disappoint her either. When she walks in and sees an empty stage, she slams down her bag in unexpected frustration, before changing her shoes and starting to warm up. Quinn is amazed that anyone can actually bend like that, and she quickly realized she needs to stop staring or she'll never be able to approach Tina again.

Quinn hoped to approach her silently, but the boots she bought because of the commanding sound they produced each time her foot came in contact with the floor betrays her, and Tina turns around to watch her approach.

"I didn't think you'd come," Tina asks with an innocent tone that doesn't match the thoughts in Quinn's head, which make Quinn's cheeks briefly blush to the tone of her hair.

"It didn't seem like you wanted to be interrupted, and you are too good to ever be interrupted." During her speech, Quinn had finally made it to the stage and closed the gap between her and Tina.

Now it was Tina's turn to blush.

"I've been watc..." Quinn's confession wasn't to be finished, when she ended up with Tina in her arms. Tina seemed to hesitate only for a split second before she moved in for the kiss. It took even less time for Quinn to react, before moving her hands down Tina's back to land on her hips.

After what seemed like time had stopped, they broke the kiss, "that's what you were waiting for, right?" Tina asked.

Quinn just nodded, and went right back to kissing Tina on the stage.

Tina had been completely right, Quinn had kissed a girl and she had liked it, and now she just needed more.


End file.
